The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
The best way to build a swimmer's strength and power, besides training on dry land in a gym or weight room, is through resistance training in the water, using the same muscles that will be used during competition. Once a swimmer has mastered the correct technique, it is important to improve their strength and muscular endurance in order to improve. Muscle strength is developed by breaking down the muscle through slight over-exertion, followed by rest, and then during this resting cycle, the body rebuilds the muscle slightly stronger. Strength in the corresponding muscle groups increases swimming performance and efficiency. The goal of a swimmer is to travel the most distance with the least amount of strokes, a skill measured as “DPS” (distance per stroke). When a swimmer has a more powerful stroke, each stroke propels the swimmer further and faster.
Past methods to increase in water resistance while swimming have varied from wearing bulky clothing including open pockets to pulling buoys.